Why She Hates Her
by Maiko2853
Summary: We all know why Lilo hates Angel, right? Well, you'd be wrong if you thought taking Stitch away was the answer. Today, I shall reveal the "REAL" reason Lilo hates Angel.


**Important Note**: This takes place during episode 9: Yapper, in the first season, when everyones at the dog show in Honolulu.

**Warning**: This story contains a character being brutally beaten. If you do not wish to read this content, leave now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Family Guy.

* * *

_**Why She Hates Her**_

"Place your bets, come forward and place those bets. Bets taken, no questions asked. Place your bets against our master better, never lost a bet, we repeat, she has never lost a bet."

Somehow the challenge was to much for experiment 624 to resist. She walked up, fingering the unhealthy amount of "pocket money" she had on her.

"I'll place a bet." 624 said.

She was wearing a long overcoat and a mask on her face. Although it really was pointless, seeing that she was a three-foot tall experiment with pink and white fur.

"I'll beat your master better."

"Right this way maim, here's her booth. Careful when you place your bet, Lilo's the best."

She cautiously approached the booth, and a… little girl? A little girl with tan skin and long black hair. She wore a red dress with a white palm leaf pattern on it. 624 raised an eyebrow. This must be Lilo.

"Next game?" 624 asked

Lilo pointed to one of the opponents. "She will win."

624 looked at the challenger's profile. She was old, frail, and looked very weak. She surveyed the other opponent. He was big, burly, and looked **extremely** strong. He was also well known for never loosing a match, while this was her first match.

"He'll win. I put 50, 000 on it." 624 said.

"$1000 deposit." Lilo stated

624 slipped it on the bench and Lilo took it.

"What name should I put it under?"

624's eyes flickered to meet Lilo's. Surely she wouldn't **dare** give her real name. If Hamsterviel found out she was betting his money… she didn't want to think about.

"Just put it under Angel." She said curtly.

Lilo raised an eyebrow. ""Angel". Riiiiiiight. See you after the match."

* * *

624 stood there, staring in disbelief. She just couldn't believe it. Despite being punched repeatedly; Having numerous cuts, bruises, and most certainly broken bones; And just plain brutally beaten within in inch of her life. That scrawny, old **hag, **had actually **won**. She had just been too **damn** stubborn. Which meant her opponent had lost, which meant **s****he** herself had lost.

624 heard footsteps behind her and suddenly remembered the amount she had just lost. $**50,000**… repeat, 50,000-f(BEEP)ing-dollars. The footsteps stopped beside her.

"Hello. It's me, Lilo. So you got my money?"

"Oh, what?" 624 asked.

She turned to face Lilo and realized she'd have to buy herself some time.

"Oh, yeah. I'll pay you soon." 624 stated bluntly.

624 made an attempt to walk off, only to be turned back by a firm hand.

Lilo spoke seriously. "Here's what we'll do. You have the money for me tomorrow, and there won't be any problems."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, exactly twenty-four hours. This is a large part of my income, you know."

"Wait, what happens in twenty-four hours?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not a psychic or something. I'm just saying, it would probably be better for everybody if you had the money by tomorrow."

"Yeah, all right. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Don't forget Angel." Lilo started to walk away. "Nah, your not gonna forget."

* * *

624 was on duty the next night, walking down the streets for Hamsterveil's evil schemes. She was on the bad side of Honolulu and turned a corner to find...

"Lilo! Oh, ah, hey." 624 said, surprised.

"Hello there, Angel. So, it's been twenty-four hours, you got my money?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, just give me 'til Friday, I'll have it to you by then."

624 figured she could convince Hamsterveil to give her the money by then.

"That's funny. I could have **sworn** I said "have it today"."

624 sensed she was on the edge of dangerous territory. After sensing that, she admitted to herself later that her next move was pretty stupid.

"Ya, well I don't have it, sorry."

"Well, all right then."

624 was disturbed by how calm Lilo sounded. She had expected her to be, **at least**, a little annoyed. Lilo pulled a glass from somewhere and took a long sip from it while she advanced on 624.

"Mmm… that's good Sunny D."

Lilo suddenly jumped up and smashed the glass over 624's face, causing her to cry out.

"Yeah, that hurt?" Lilo asked.

"What the hell!" 624 screamed, grabbing her bleeding face.

"That hurt? Don't feel so good, does it?"

Lilo sent a powerful kick at 624's legs. Just as 624 was about to fall on her side, Lilo punched it, sending her spinning across the ground.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Lilo kicked 624 again.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS GIRL!"

She gave a few more kicks as 624 tried to stand.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY?"

Lilo grabbed 624 by her antennas and punched her face repeatedly.

"WAS IT EVEN YOURS?"

Lilo delivered a few more punches.

"IT WASN'T, WAS IT?"

Lilo carelessly tossed 624's face into the unforgiving ground. 624 then heard the sound of a metallic object being picked up, and in the break, she tried to pull herself away. The next thing she felt was a metal pipe striking her in the back.

"DON'T SPEND OTHER PEOPLE'S MONEY GIRL!"

The metal pipe struck again, and again, and again, and again.

624 let something soft escape her lips. "Oh god."

Lilo pulled their faces close together, still holding 624 by her antennas.

"You're lucky, I'm giving you another twenty-four hours. You hear me **Angel**? Twenty-four hours."

**"YOU F(BEEP)ING PSYCHOPATH!"** 624 screamed.

Lilo grabbed a dirty towel from a garbage can and threw it on 624.

"And clean yourself up Angel."

* * *

When 624 told Hamsterveil that she had gotten injured while fighting an unknown person who had gotten away, she reasoned with herself that she wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling Hamsterveil the whole truth.

* * *

The next night was patrolling again for 624. She was cautious as she walked the streets. As 624 rounded a corner, she gasped and immediately backed up as she saw Lilo. Apparently standing a ways away on a golf course. 624 pulled out a fake mustache and put it on. Knowing full well that this was never going to work, she walked around the corner.

624 waved to Lilo as she passed by. "Even'n"

"Good night to you, sir." Lilo responded.

Something clicked inside Lilo's head. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL!"

624 broke out into a sprint, the fake mustache flying off. Lilo jumped over the golf courses fence and gave chase. 624 came to a flight of stairs and was about to jump down them when she was pushed down them instead. She hit the stairs multiple times on the way down before landing on the bottom.

624 laid there for a moment, trying to regain her bearings before attempting to get up, only to be struck down again by a metal putter.

"I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOU DUCKING ME ANGEL!" Lilo said angrily.

624 was struck again.

"GETTING REAL TIRED!"

Lilo performed a series of combat moves on 624's body.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY?"

More putter strikes.

"You got money to pay for fake mustaches. How much was that fake mustache anyway?"

Lilo roughly brought 624's chin up so that they looked at each other.

624 managed to pant out. "$2.99!"

In one swift movement, Lilo pulled out a plasma canon and shot 624 in the knee. 624 couldn't keep in her scream of pain. She panted heavily, still trying to reason with Lilo.

"Listen, you've just gotta give me some more time!"

624 had barley finished speaking before Lilo shot her other knee.

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME ANGEL! DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"

Lilo slapped 624 across her face and back again.

"I will get my 50,000. One way or another."

Lilo turned and walked back a few steps. 624 whimpered and crawled further away.

"Lilo, this is crazy. You've gotta-" 624 stopped when spotted what was in Lilo's hands.

**"OH MY GOD!"**

Lilo pulled the flame-throwers trigger and 624 went up in flames. She screamed in as the flames brutally burned her. After what seemed like minutes but was actually seconds, Lilo finally stopped. 624 gasped and panted for breath as Lilo waited for her to regain her composure.

"Alright Lilo. I'll get your money. Just, wait here, or something. I'll be back by five." 624 said.

"Aright, but remember, be back by five. Or I'll come and get you my little Angel." Lilo said sweetly as she picked up her putter and walked back to resume her game of golf.

* * *

624 knew asking was going to be almost as lethal as facing Lilo again. But she decided to risk it.

"Experiment 624?" Came her masters firm, controlled voice.

"What happened?" A note of urgency was now in his voice.

624 gave a small, guilty smile. "I'm in a spot of a financial problem Dr. Hamsterveil."

* * *

There were no options left. Hamsterveil had kicked 624 out of his spaceship. She couldn't come up with the money anywhere else. Well, there **was** one other way, but no. She would **not** resort to stealing the money... would she? No. 624 stamped the thought out. She did the only thing left she could think of.

624 ran like hell.

She knew of a quiet Hawaiian island called Kuaui. It would be a perfect place for her to hide and to work. She'd heard that several of Jumba's experiments had been rehabilitated there. 624 would go there and convert the experiments back to evil. Hamsterveil would surely have to take her back after that.

And with that in mind, 624 sat back in her plane seat and decided to enjoy the rest of the ride.

* * *

Unfortunately for 624, as we all know, Lilo also lived at this island. Lilo looked out her window as the plane flew to Kuaui.

"Thought you could get away from me, didn't you. Well, you better watch out Angel. Cause Kuaui won't keep you safe for long. I'll get my moneys worth one way or another, no doubt about it either."

And with that in mind, Lilo leaned back in her plane seat and cackled evilly.

* * *

I have written this mostly as a distraction towards those who have read my older Lilo and Stitch stories several years ago. My current project is rewriting and revising my old stories.

And for those of you who are wondering, yes, this is a thinly veiled Family Guy reference.

I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Remember to review.


End file.
